I will keep my promise to become a patissiere MST
by S4432
Summary: The first chapter is based on AmuKuroNekoHime's 'I will keep my promise to become a patissiere'
1. The Promise

****I Don't own Shugo Chara!****

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

Amu was chatting with her cousin Shuu and his wife Eriko, while Amu's chara's were flying around chasing each other. Then Shuu said "ne Amu aren't you going to become a pâtissière?"  
>"Why?" Amu asked clearly confused of the sudden question.<br>"Because you promised me remember?"  
>Amu just shook her head.<br>"Fine I'll remind you when" Shuu said.

_Flashback  
>Amu- 6 years old<br>Shuu- 18 years old_

_"Well I better get going if I don't want to miss my flight"Shuu said as he looked at his watch.  
>"Demo Shuu-nii chan, why are you leaving"Amu asked giving him a hug.<br>"Because I want to follow my dreams to become a pâtissière" Shuu replied, returning the hug.  
>"Then I will become a<em> _pâtissière too" Amu exclaimed.  
>"Fine, promise me that we will both become pâtissières, and take care of Ami" Shuu said as they locked their pinkies.<em>

_End of Flashback_

"EH? I really promised something like that?"Amu said after Shuu retold their promise.  
>"Yup, now you can train and stay over the weekends to practice and Eriko will be training as well"Shuu replied.<br>"Is that okay with you, Midori and Tsumugu?" Shuu asked.  
>Amu's parents nodded their heads.<br>"So Amu can do her homework and pack her bags for the stay on Thursday and on Friday, she will finish her homework and you will pick her up okay?" Midori asked.  
>Shuu Nodded his head.<br>"And Amu make sure you finish your homework early everyday so you can study being a pâtissière and being ready to train" Tsumugu added.  
>"Hai"Amu said, mentally sighing.<br>"Oh by the way if you do transfer, NO BOYS" Tsumugu exclaimed.

So everyday Amu would go home after Guardian meetings and do her homework, and on Thursdays, she would finish her homework and pack an overnight bag. And due to Amu's daily routine, she was starting to be a great pâtissière and she would always daydream in class, but whenever Nikaido Sensei would ask her a question, she would always get it right. After a couple of months she knew everything Shuu knew,if she didn't get a recipe then she would pull an all nighter and when she got her report card she got STRAIGHT As. Midori happily signed her report card, but this shocked the Guardians and Nikaido Sensei the most and the Guardains got suspicious cause usually Amu got mostly Bs and Cs and only a couple of As but Amu just brushed them off with her Cool and Spicy attitude.

She would also study from books about pâtissières and books about Henri Lucas. Shuu's shop also held alot of Amu's creations. Her latest cake was called A Deck of Cards. It was a rectangular cake, it was divided into 4 portions. The cake's background color was light blue cream with red letters of Frosting on the cake. The portion on the top right had a "K" which represents King. The portion to the left of it had a "Q" which represented the Queen. Right under the Queen's portion was the Ace which was represented by an "A". Finally the portion under the King's portion was a "J" which stands for the Jack. The cake had a layer of vanilla cake on the bottom but above it was a thin layer of strawberries and on the top was a layer of chocolate cake. When Amu created this cake, she was thinking of the memories she had with the Guardians. From when she found her chara eggs in her bed to meeting Ikuto her Diamond egg hving an "X" on it.

A few weeks later during a Guardian meeting, she received a call from Shuu.  
>"hello?" Amu said.<br>_"Amu,It's Shuu, and Henri Lucas want to meet you now at my shop"Shuu exclaims.  
><em>"EH? But I can't leave right now I'm in the middle of a meeting" Amu says.  
><em>"But it's not everyday you get to meet a famous pâtissière" Shuu said.<br>_"Fine I'll ask if it's okay for me to leave"Amu says. After they exchange goodbyes she returns to the Guardians.  
>"Ne minna, is it okay for me to leave, I have an important meeting with a person" Amu says, hoping they say yes.<br>"If it is important you may leave, Hinamori-san" Tadase says,while the others nod in agreement.  
>"Arigato minna" she says before jogging towards her destination with her chara's following. It took her about 20 minutes to get there but slowed down a bit to relax before she entered. When she did she saw Henri Lucas with Shuu. Henri had gold locks and cerulean eyes, he wore a cream colored vest, a green apron from waist to right above his knees, white pants underneath and he had a green piece of cloth tied around his neck<strong>. (AN: Basically his pâtissière uniformclothing)  
><strong>"Hello, you must be Hinamori Amu, I am Henri Lucas" He said bowing down and Amu returned the bow. "I came here to ask you if you would like to enroll into St. Marie Academy" Henri asked.  
>"Well I would love to enroll into St. Marie Academy" Amu replied.<br>"Then you can transfer before you start Middle School" Henri said.  
>"Arigato" Amu says as she bows down. And with that she said goodbye and left. She fell asleep happily.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Read an review please!<strong>


	2. The Meeting

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p><span>Graduation<span>

All the kids in Seiyo Academy (except the graduating kids) were sitting in the audience waiting for the graduates to be called and wait for it to end. Then the principle, Tsukasa walked on stage.  
>"Attention everybody," Everyone turned to Tsukasa.<br>"Now our valedictorian would like to give a speech, please give Hinamori-san a round of applause" Tsukasa said. Then Amu walked in and the crowd cheered.  
>"Minna please quite down" Amu said into the microphone. Then the crowd went silent.<br>"First of all, congratulations on making it though Elementary school, but you guys are gonna have to spend _ANOTHER_ 2 years in Seiyo Middle" Amu started. The crowd groaned.  
>"Demo we have each other don't we" Amu said. With that the crowd smiled.<br>"Well all of you except me" Amu continued.  
>"EH!" the crowd yelled. Amu twitched.<em>'These interruptions are starting to annoy me and it seems the crowd is getting louder, better stop it before it blows my eardrums' Amu thought.<br>_"Wait minna, it is because I am transferring into another school" Amu said.  
>"EH?" the crowd yelled once again.<br>"Hinamori-san what school are you going to then?" Seiichiro Suzuki asked.(the kid with glasses that is a crazy Amu fan boy)  
>"Yeah" the rest of the crowd shouted.<br>"Se-cr-et, I'm not telling" Amu said with a mysterious smile.  
>"Aw" the crowd said.<br>"Oh by the way, you won't get to see me over holidays either cause I will be living in the dorms they have." Amu continued.  
>"EH SO WE AREN'T GOING TO SEE YOU EVEN ON HOLIDAYS" the crowd shouted. "Yep but I will visit every vacation okay?" Amu questioned. The crowd nodded.<br>"Well then I hope to see you all again someday" Amu finished. With that Amu went to Tsukasa to receive her diploma and walked off stage.

**Royal Garden**

"Well then I better get going to pack my things" Amu said at the end of the meeting.  
>"And can you let go of me Rima" Amu continued. Rima had been holding onto Amu's blazer sleeve throughout the whole meeting. Rima shook her head no and said "But how can I, you are my best friend and you are enrolling into another school in another part of Japan." The others nodded in agreement.<br>"Yaya will be lonely without Amu-chi" Yaya complained. With that Yaya character changed and started throwing a tantrum on the floor with Pepe.  
>"Demo I will visit every vacation okay?" Amu asked.<br>"Well then take care Hinamori-san" Tadase said.  
>"Yeah take care Amu-chan" Nagihiko said.<br>"Well then, Ja Ne" Amu said waving getting up.  
>"Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia let's go." Amu called. With that she left leaving all the Guardians.<p>

**Later that Day**

Amu had finished packing and was moving in a week. She had told that to the Guardians. After Amu put on her pajamas, she heard a knock on her balcony door. She turned to see none other than Ikuto.  
>"Yo" he greeted as Amu opened the door. They were chatting idly that is until Ikuto did something perverted to Amu. She blushes and says "PERVERT!" and hits him repeatedly on the arm and head. He smirked.<br>"Oh before I forget, I am going to enroll into another school in a different part of Japan next week and i will come back once in a while during vacations" Amu said casually. Ikuto looked at her shocked. And his smirk faded.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"Oh before I forget, I am going to enroll into another school in a different part of Japan next week and i will come back once in a while during vacations" I heard Amu say. I was shocked at her._'How can she be leaving, I love her so much and I can't let her go'_I thought. My heart shattered into pieces, well at least she will come back. "Oh" was my ideal answer.

_**Normal POV**_

"Well Good night" and with that said, he left. _'I wonder why he was so sad when he left'_ Amu thought. **(So dense)** She kept thinking until she fell asleep. After she finished packing, she visited her friends everyday for the rest of the week. Now it was the day she was leaving and all the Guardians were there. Rima wouldn't let go of Amu again.  
>"Well I got to go" Amu said trying to gently pry off Rima. Then Amu remembered something.<br>"Hey Tadase-kun, what about the Humpty Lock?" Amu questioned looking at the lock.  
>"Well I guess you should keep it since there might be X-Eggs there and you need it to chara-nari with it. Besides you'll need it for your safety cause the Humpty Lock might save you all the sudden" Tadase replied. "Okay then, speaking of which where is Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia?" Amu asked looking around. Then she saw a group of chara's exchanging goodbyes, hugging and some of them crying. Amu sighed and said "you do know that it's not the end of the world and we are coming back to visit again." With that the chara's that were crying all the sudden looked up with some hope shining in their eyes.<br>"Honto?" the crying chara's asked in unison.  
>"Yep, didn't you guys hear what I said at graduation?" Amu asked.<br>"We couldn't because a certain chara wouldn't stop talking about plans to capture the Embryo-dechu" Pepe said. Amu just sweat dropped.  
>"Well finish your goodbyes and meet me by the car" Amu said. Then the chara's continued saying their goodbyes and hugging each other.<br>After about 5 minutes, Amu's chara's floated back to their bearer.  
>"Well I guess this is goodbye... for now at least" Amu said finally getting Rima off of her. She loaded her bags into the trunk and enter the car.<br>"Ja Ne" with that said, she closed the door and the car sped off. When she arrived at a private jet (since Henri Lucas specially recommended her, he even organized a private jet for Amu) the pilot took her luggage and told Amu to enter the jet. Amu did as told.  
>"Ne Amu-chan, isn't this a nice planejet." Miki said looking around, soon Miki was furiously drawing in her sketchbook. Then someone said that they were lifting off soon so Amu fastened her seat belt. After a couple of hours Amu arrived and took a taxi to St. Marie Academy. By the time she arrived it was dark, so Amu headed for the dorms. The dorm master **(AN: I think that's what it's called it's either that or dorm leader)**"ah you must be Hinamori Amu-san, I am the dorm master and I am in charge here." The dorm master said bowing.  
>"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me" Amu said bowing.<br>"Henri Lucas has specifically requested room 125 for you" the dorm master said bowing back.**(AN: I know in Yumeiro Patissiere only 2 people are in a room, but in my story there are 3 people. And there will 5 people per group because I said so! And because I need Amu to join Group A.)** The dorm master handed Amu the key to her room. She went to her room and when she opened it, she saw a girl about her age with brown hair at a desk designing cakes.  
>"You done taking a shower eh Rumi-san?" the girl asked without looking up.<br>"Who's Rumi-san" Amu asked in confusion. The girl looked up. "Who are you" the girl asked. "I'm Hinamori Amu, your new roommate" Amu introduced. "So that was what the 3rd bed was for. I'm Amano Ichigo." Ichigo said. "Nice to meet you Amano-san" Amu said.  
>"Just call me Ichigo" Ichigo said.<br>"Then call me Amu" Amu said. "Alright Amu-chan" Ichigo said.  
>"Ne,Amu-chan you should unpack" Ran cheered.<br>"Hai,hai" Amu said giving in. Ichigo gasp.  
>"You have a Sweets Spirit?" Ichigo said getting excited. "What's a Sweets Spirit? Wait can you see these "Amu asked pointing at the chara's.<br>"Yep but if that's not a Sweets Spirit then what is it?" Ichigo questioned.  
>"These are Shugo Chara. They are born from your dreams. but if you can see them then you must still have your Heart's Egg or Shugo Chara" Amu said.<br>"No I don't have one, but I do have a Sweets Spirit come on out Vanilla" Ichigo said as a chara sized fairy holding a spoon with wings on it's back and it had blond hair.  
>"Hi I'm Vanilla, and I'm Ichigo's Sweets Spirit and every Sweets Spirit specializes in certain sweets and I specialize in sweets with vanilla" Vanilla said.<br>"Hi I'm Ran and I was born from Amu-chan's dream to be more athletic and be better at sports" Ran cheered. "Hey I'm Miki and I was born from Amu-chan's dream to be more artistic and better at arts and crafts" Miki said drawing Amu's new room to show Amu's friends at her old school once she goes back to visit.  
>"Hello I'm Suu-desu. I was born from Amu-chan's dream to be better at housework and cooking-desu" Suu said bowing.<br>"Hi I'm Dia and I was born from Amu-chan's dreams to become an idol. I can sense that your radiance is very strong" Dia said with a smile. Later Amu met her other roommate, Rumi **(Sorry I didn't know Rumi's full name)**afterwards she logged onto AIM and saw that Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima was online. Tadase's user name was IWillRuleYou. Nagihiko's user name was BasketBallPlayer. Rima's user name was BalaBalance. Amu's username was CoolAndSpicy.

_CoolAndSpicy__: Hey guys what's up  
><em>_BalaBalance__: I found out purple-head was in my class and I was bummed out  
><em>_BasketBallPlayer__: aww Rima-chan don't be so mean  
><em>_BalaBalance__: Oh shut up  
><em>_IWillRuleYou__: Hey Amu-chan how is it over there?  
><em>_CoolAndSpicy__: Great and my roommates are Amano Ichigo and Rumi and I figured out something interesting  
><em>_IWillRuleYou__:What is it Amu-chan?  
><em>_BalaBalance__: Yeah what is it?  
><em>_BasketBallPlayer__: Tell us please  
><em>_CoolAndSpicy__: Well there is something called a Sweets Spirit and it's kinda like a Shugo Chara but it focuses on sweets and every Sweets Spirit specializes on a certain kind of sweets. And one of my roommates have one  
><em>_IWillRuleYou__: I have never heard of it  
><em>_BasketBallPlayer__: Me either  
><em>_BalaBalance__: I haven't either  
><em>_CoolAndSpicy__: Well I gotta go to sleep  
>CoolAndSpicy has logged off.<em>

Amu turned off her laptop and crawled into bed while her chara's were fast asleep in their eggs and her roommates also asleep.

**Next Morning**

" Please welcome a new transfer student, Hinamori-san would you please introduce yourself" Sensei said.  
>"Yo, I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet'cha" Amu greeted.<br>"Cool and spicy!" A student shouted. Most kids agreed and said "Cool and spicy Hinamori-san." Then Amu thought _'Just like at Seiyo, when I transfered there._'  
>"Alright, Hinamori-san your group will be Group A" Sensei announced. Everyone gasped.<br>"Why does Hinamori-san get to be in Group A, the Group with the Sweets Princes?" A girl asked.  
>"Yeah it's not fair" another girl commented.<br>"Well that's because Henri Lucas specifically asked to put Hinamori-san in Group A because of her talent" Sensei explained. Then Amu just walked non-chalantly to Group A and she recognized Ichigo in her group. "Ohayo, Ichigo-chan" Amu greeted. "Ohayo Amu-chan" Ichigo said.  
>"Oi Amano, pay attention" Kashino scolded. "Hai you devil chibi" Ichigo said sticking out her tongue at him. Amu chuckled quietly, <em>'these 2 remind me of Rima and Nagihiko'<em>Amu thought. In the middle of class Sensei told them to make a pound cake any way they like. Amu made a rectangular pound cake with a strawberry aroma with very small strawberries in the batter and strawberry frosting on the top and chocolate drizzled on the top. Sensei tasted it and said "Amazing, the strawberry aroma is not too strong or too weak, the frosting isn't too sweet or too bland, the chocolate is perfect, and the cake has perfect texture." Everyone gasped because this Sensei doesn't give out many compliments and only a few specific pâtissières can satisfy her, so it was very rare for this Sensei to give out so many compliments at once.  
>"Hey guys, you want to taste it?" Amu said to the rest of Group A. She cut them each a slice and handed it to them. When they tasted it, their eyes widened.<br>"Amazing, Sensei was right" Ichigo said.  
>"The chocolate is very good too" Kashino said.<br>"Eh Kashino gave a compliment on chocolate and that doesn't happen very often" Ichigo pointed out.  
>"Demo this cake is amazing" Hanabusa said.<br>"It's amazing how a simple pound cake can be this good" Andoh said.

* * *

><p><strong>After Class<strong>

Amu was meeting up with Group A to practice.  
>"Oh I still don't know your names except Ichigo-chan" Amu said.<br>"I'm Kashino Makoto and I'm good with chocolate" Kashino said.  
>"I'm Hanabusa Satsuki and I am good with candy art" Hanabusa said, giving her a candy rose.<br>"Ne Hanabusa-kun, did you make this?" Amu asked.  
>"Yep, I'm used to making roses with candy art" Hanabusa said.<br>"I'm Andoh Sennosuke and I'm good with traditional Japanese sweets" Andoh said.  
>"Ne Ichigo-chan, where is Vanilla" Amu asked.<br>"I don't probably in the kitchen" Ichigo replied. The boys were shocked.  
>"So you know about Sweets Spirits?" Kashino asked. Amu nodded.<br>"Can you see them?" Andoh asked.  
>"Yep" Amu replied.<br>"Do you have one" Hanabusa asked.  
>"No,<strong>(Not yet at least hehe)<strong> but I have Shugo Chara,which are born from your dreams"Amu replied. Then as if on cue all the Sweets Spirits flew in.  
>"Gomen we had to visit the Sweets Kingdom" Vanilla said.<br>"Oh okay" Ichigo said. Amu had a confused look.  
>"The Sweets Kingdom is the place where Sweets Spirit originally come from" Ichigo explained.<br>"I see by the way this is Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia" Amu said pointing at each of them.  
>"Hello I'm Cafe, Satsuki's Sweets Spirit and I'm good at sweets with coffee" Cafe said.<br>"Hey I'm Chocolat and I'm Kashino's partner. I'm good with sweets with chocolate" Chocolat said.  
>"Hello I'm Caramel~desu. I'm Andoh's partner and I'm good with sweets that include caramel~desu" Caramel said bowing.<br>"Well today we are going to practice making chocolate cake" Kashino said. Amu created a circular chocolate cake with chocolate frosting on top of the cake, she also lined strawberries that were cut in half vertically along the edges, it was a 3 layered cake and the middle was vanilla cream and the top and bottom layers were chocolate cake and there was also chocolate frosting along the side of the cake.  
>"Wow it's amazing Amu-chan" Amu's chara's and Ichigo said in unison.<br>"Here give it a taste minna" Amu said cutting 5 normal sized pieces and 8 smaller ones for the Sweets Spirits and her chara's. She handed everyone a piece of her cake. They all ate a piece and their eye's widened at the taste.  
>"Wow the cake is perfect texture" Andoh commented.<br>"And the cream is not too sweet or too wet" Ichigo also commented.  
>"And the chocolate is just the perfect flavor and taste" Kashino said.<br>"This simple cake was just amazing" Hanabusa complimented.  
>"Well it's about time we head back to our dorms" Andoh informed. They all agreed and headed back to their dorms and rooms. Amu took a shower brushed her teeth, changed into her pajama's and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	3. Spring Break

**John: I'm bac- *gets whacked in the back of the head*  
>Ikuto: What the heck took you so long!<br>John: *clutching the back of his head* It's not my fault you idiot! Blame teachers and school for taking up all my time!  
>Hanabusa: As they argue, S4432 doesn't own Shugo Chara<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2 <strong>**Months ****Later****  
><strong>It was Spring Break and Amu was visiting her friends, but she was not alone. The whole Group A was coming along as well.  
>"We will be landing shortly, please fasten your seatbelts for you're safely. Thank you for choosing Japan Airlines" said a lady over the intercom. Hanabusa looked at a sleeping Amu on his shoulder.<br>_'__She __looks __so __cute __and __peaceful__' _thought Hanabusa. He fastened Amu's seatbelt, then his own. Soon the plane landed and Hanabusa woke her up.  
>"Amu-chan wake up, we've arrived" he shook her lightly.<br>"Hm…huh? Oh we're here" Amu said coming to her senses.  
>"Well I'll call my parents to pick us up" Amu said flipping her phone open and dialing her mom's number.<br>"Moshi moshi this is Amu…yeah I'm back…I need someone to pick us up at the airport… yeah I have friends with me…okay bye" Amu closed her phone.  
>"Okay my mom, dad, and little sister are going to pick us up in a little while" Amu informed.<br>"How about we wait outside" Andoh suggested. They all agreed and walked outside.

**15 ****Minutes ****Later  
><strong>"MY LITTLE SPARROW, PAPA IS HERE" Tsumugu yelled outside of the airport. Amu sweat dropped.  
>"Well they're here" Amu said to the rest of Group A. They walked over to Amu's family who was standing in front of 2 vans.<br>"MY LITTLE SPARROW, PAPA MISSED YOU! Wait… who are you and WHY ARE THERE BOYS?" Tsumugu yelled the first and last part while sobbing hysterically.  
>"Onee-chan I missed you" Ami said while clutching Amu's left leg.<br>"I missed you too, Ami" Amu replied while trying to gently peel off Ami from her leg.  
>"Welcome back, Amu-chan" Midori said hugging her.<br>"Tadiama" Amu said.  
>"Mama, Papa, these are my friends, Amano Ichigo, Kashino Makoto, Andoh Sennosuke, and Hanabusa Satsuki" Amu introduced pointing at each of them as she said their names.<br>"I work with them in school and we are known as Group A or Team Ichigo" Amu finished.  
>"They can stay with us since we have 2 guest rooms" Midori said.<br>"Please take care of us" everyone in Group A except for Amu bowed.  
>"Well let's go" Midori says already loading the luggage with her husband. There were 3 kids and 1 adult per van. Midori, Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andoh were in one van and the rest were in the other van.<p>

**The ****Next ****Day  
><strong>"Wake up guys" Amu said knocking on the doors of the guest rooms. Three of four kids can out.  
>"I know how to wake up Ichigo-chan" Amu said with an evil glint in her eyes and a mischievous smirk on her face. Then she whispered something to her charas. They giggled for a bit, then flew off and returned with 4 sets of earplugs and a blow horn. Amu signaled them to put on their earplugs and quietly crept into Ichigo's room. The others followed Amu's action, curious of what was happening. The others saw Amu's charas holding her cell phone, recording what was happening. She then put the blow horn right next to Ichigo and pushed the button. Ichigo woke up jumping off the bed in shock and landing with a loud 'thud'. Everyone but Ichigo burst out laughing.<br>"Itai… that wasn't funny" Ichigo complained rubbing the back of her head.  
>"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, did you guys get that?" Amu asked still laughing. Her charas nodded trying to stifle their laughter but failing miserably. Amu and the others removed their earplugs.<br>"Time for breakfast" Midori called. After breakfast, Amu walked up to her mom.  
>"Ne, Mama may we go and visit the Guardians?" Amu asked.<br>"Sure, just make sure to get home by 7 P.M." Midori said.  
>"Okay" Amu replied.<br>"Come on guys, I want you to meet some people" Amu said, leading the way with the other trailing behind her. They walked towards the Royal Garden.  
>"I can't wait to see Daichi and the others" Ran cheered, enthusiastic as ever.<br>"You're only excited because you know Kukai and Daichi are going to be there" Miki teased. Ran blushed.  
>"U-urusai" Ran stuttered. Soon they arrived at the Royal Garden. As they entered, Yaya was whining.<br>"Wah… It's so boring now that Amu-chi left" Yaya complained.  
>"What's so boring, Yaya?" Amu asked walking towards them.<br>"AMU-CHII" Yaya shouted while tackling the poor pinkette.  
>"Hey Yaya, I missed you too, but can you please get off of me" Amu said struggling to get up.<br>"Amu-chan, you need some help" Hanabusa asked while chuckling and extending a hand.  
>"Arigato, Hanabusa-kun" Amu blushed and took his hand. They finished introductions and Amu saw that all the Guardians were dressed in middle school uniforms (besides Yaya of course). Then suddenly a shadowed leaped out of the trees and bushes. While Amu' back was face the thing or should I say person, it quietly walked behind her and hugged her from the behind. She shrieked, this was too familiar.<br>"Nice to see you again, _Amu_" whispered a husky voice in her ear.  
>"I-I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttered, blushing furiously.<br>"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO" Tadase yelled raising his scepter at him.  
>"Yo, kiddy king" Ikuto smirked, chara- changing. He gracefully dodged Tadase's attacks by jumping from place to place.<br>"And THAT is Ikuto, as you know from Tadase-kun" Amu introduced, slightly annoyed of their fighting.  
>"While Ikuto picks a fight with Tadase, how about we get to know each other more" Amu suggested.<br>After a while, they hear familiar cry.  
>"Muri! Muri!" The guardians automatically reconized the cry.<br>"Uh oh, not again" Yaya groaned.  
>"But Yaya is tired" Yaya complained.<br>"Uh... guys, we should get going" Amu said standing up. They ran off in the direction the charas were telling them to go to. They soon arrived at a soccer field with a boy lying unconscious in the middle of the field. Floating above him was a X-Egg. Soon they saw the X-Egg was starting to crack.  
>POP!<br>And out comes an X-Character.  
>"Useless! Useless!" it chanted.<br>"What's so useless?" Amu asked. Then a figure appeared, it was a boy.  
>"It's useless to try! The other always criticizes my ability to play sports" he shouted clutching his head.<br>"No it's not! If you try, you can prove them wrong" Amu replied, shouting. The boy thought for a minute. Amu took this chance.  
>"Ran! Chara-Nari" Amu commanded. She did her poses the shouted:<br>"Chara-Nari: Amulet Heart!" The others followed this action and Chara-Nari as well.  
>"Chara-Nari: Platinum Royal<br>Clown Drop  
>Beat Jumper<br>Dear Baby  
>Sky Jack" They were all in their battle stances.<br>"Blaze Shoot" Nagihiko cried, shooting the X-Chara. It doged swiftly and shot 3 balls of X-Energy at Amu. She dodged 2 out of 3, Amu was thrown back slamming in a tree and was forced out of her chara-nari. Ran was unconscious on the grass. Amu got up and winced in pain. That was some strong attack. She transform with Miki.  
>"Chara-Nari: Amulet Spade!" Amu yelled after her poses.<br>"Colorful Canvas" Amu swung her brush at the X-Egg and immobilized it.  
>"Now's my chance" Amu whispered to herself.<br>"Open Heart!" Amu yelled making a heart with her hands and pointing it from the Humpty Lock, purifying the X-Chara. Then a chara with black spiky hair came out. The chara wore a navy blue t-shirt, white tennis shorts, and a pair of white Nike sports sneakers with navy blue streaks on the sides.  
>"Sup! I'm Supotsu, thanks for saving me! I hope we meet again soon" He said as he went back to his owner's heart. A few minutes after they got out of their transformations, the boy woke up.<br>"Where am I?" He looked around and spotted the Guardians and Group A, who just happen to be there.  
>"What's wrong?" Amu asked the younger boy.<br>"The kids were criticizing me because I was the first elementary student to be a middle school sports team captain" replied the boy.  
>"By the way I'm John" he introduced. John has spiky dark brown hair and blue eyes. he was wearing a white and black striped polo with some cargo shorts. He had a pair of white Under Armour sneakers. He check his silver watch and his eyes went wide. He ran off waving goodbye and mumbling something that sounded like "shit! I'm late, mom's going to kill me." But unknown to all of them, a pair of eyes were watching their every movement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


End file.
